frankensteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankenstein (FBN)
Frankenstein (TAS) draws from Legends of the Frankenstein #1 (August 2001). The original creators gave Frankenstein the ability of superhuman strength (equivalent to Hulk's), super speed, super endurance, fireproof skin, super-hearing, super-sight, ice powers and ect... As he originally appeared in 2001, he did not make his official television appearance until 2006. Frankenstein the Animated Series Frankenstein was created by none other than his notorious arch-nemesis, Dr. Zing. At first, he struggled because he was a monster and the people of Nightmare City feared him because they thought he would enslave the city as Dr. Zing wanted. However, Frankenstein was as scared of them as they were of him. Dr. Zing then threw him aside. Frankenstein was found by a young teen named Percy, who took him in as not only as a "pet" but as a best friend as well. Although Percy brung him home, his other friend Jen was hesitant at first to let him stay but relunctantly agreed when she discovered the friendship between the two, despite only knowing each other for a short period of time. Frankenstein is one of the most popular and successful superheroes there are. As not only does he have enemies with a variety of different background stories but his large gallery of rogues as well. Having about 115 villains, Frankenstein has a hard time with stopping many of these enemies. Sometimes, he must need the help of an ally, Percy Jen or even an enemy of his. However, some of his enemies go good but the general stand is his villains want him dead. The Birth of Frankenstein Frankenstein was created by a mad scientist by the name of Dr. Zing. As they were friendly towards each other at first, that quickly changed when the two opposed one another and Frankenstein turned good. Before then, Frankenstein would be treated like a human to Dr. Zing, similar to pampering him. He thought that if he gave Frankenstein everything he wanted, he would be happy and obey him. However, what Dr. Zing did not know was that Frankenstein only wanted to make friends with the humans. Dr. Zing however was against that as he wanted to enslave them. When Dr. Zing told him to destroy the city, Frankenstein was strongly against the idea of harming the citizens of Nightmare City. Angered with him, Dr. Zing neglects Franekenstein and defeats him using his Giant Robot, leaving him for dead. Luckily, a human teenager named Percy found him and took him to his home where he made quick friends. Jen was relunctant to let him stay with them but she then agreed. With that Frankenstein had a "family" but was still depressed because of the betrayal of his creator, Dr. Zing. With that, Frankenstein must oppose his creator when he was beginning to enslave Nightmare City. He was able to save the citizens but had to battle his creator whenhe was using his Giant Robot. Angered, Frankenstein eventually triumphs after a long heated battle. Dr. Zing was taken to jail and Frankenstein began a happy career as a crime fighter. Career Frankenstein started a career as a crime fighter and was very succesful at it. Due to his many abilities, his enemies had a tough time of defeating him. As Frankenstein would fight or duel or confront Dr. Zing on a regular basis, he considered him more of a nuisance than a rather threat to society until he enslaved mankind and "killed" Frankenstein. However, despite all of this, Frankenstein refuses to kill his creator and has even teamed up with him to take many foes down like the next creation after Frankenstein, Frankenstein X. As this was a genetically incomplete clone, Frankenstein still struggled with him and he is considered one of Frankenstein's most dangerous adversaries. Knowing Frankenstein's weakness as Fire, Frankenstein X's weakness is Ice. Frankenstein was able to claim victory over Frankenstein X when making him fall through thin ice by tricking him. As well as that, he has faced other opponents like the Ravine, the Vendetta, Rapier, Magnor, the Mudmask & the Bonecrusher. Teammates & Allies Frankenstein has had a number of allies. However, most of them are humans but are still capable of stopping villains. Frankenstein's first allies, being his best friends, are Percy and Jen. They usually go on his adventures to stop the bad guys as they sometimes on occasions proves useful. Sometimes, either Percy or Jen has to stop the villains as Frankenstein has been tricked, defeated, persuaded, possessed. However, due to Frankenstein and Percy's strong best friend bond, their relationship is the center of attention in some comics and episodes. After some time, Dr. Zing came along and created a villain named Rusty Lad. However, Rusty Lad was more of an anti-villain than an actual antagonist. His main goal was to simply beat Frankenstein at anything that involved racing in anyway. Eventually, Frankenstein gets help from his creator to stop Rusty Lad by beating him in a race. However, this backfired on Dr. Zing as Rusty Lad then began to slowly change into a good guy and became a regular hero and teammate of Frankenstein's. Sometime after that, Dr. Zing made a complete clone of Frankenstein that appeared much younger than him and was to be stronger than the original. He named him Frankenstein Jr. In the first few comics, Frankenstein Jr. was more than capable of killing Frankenstein but only did not because something would interrupt him from killing him. Eventually, Frankenstein shows him the errors of his ways and Frankenstein Jr. looks up to Frankenstein of a mere older image of himself and how he will turn out when he is older. Frankenstein Jr. then becomes a supporting teammate of Frankenstein's as he lives in a different city and has his own people to protect but visits Frankenstein in his free time. Frankenstein after a while of fighting crime in his 61st comic called Legends of the Frankenstein: "Enter the Nuke!" Frankenstein and co. met the superhero, Nuke. The two did not fight as they discussed if they were good or bad. Frankenstein and Nuke then teamed up and made the perfect team. Jen and Percy were happy because they got more time to be with each other as couple as well as see Frankenstein's team work skills with other heroes. Nuke and Frankenstein were defeating all of the villains and has even succeeded in defeating the The Locust. However, with their recent fight with the Bonecrusher, Bloodbath, the Mudmask, Frankenstein X and the Ravine, they were overpowered and Frankenstein was thought dead as Nuke was defeated when Bloodbath used his radiation to heat his above his limits. As Bloodbath suffered near death, he quickly healed as Nuke nowhere to be seen and they assumed he disinagrated when he was hit. Eventually, Frankenstein was back as a loner on most mission when working with the Society of Freaks. Rusty Lad and Frankenstein Jr. would then fill in the gap for Nuke's absence. Eventually, Frankenstein and co. returns to where Nuk was "destroyed" but they found out that he was simply turned into radioactive acid himself. With the help of Dr. Naicio, Nuke was back to his solid form and Frankenstein and him teamed up again to stop the Locust in Legends of the Frankenstein: "The Trilogy of Nuke, Part I." Eventually, Nuke helps out around the city and is sometimes too busy to save crime as he is always fighting the crime he must face in the world of germs and bacteria. Nuke then left the comics for a while but made his reappearance when Frankenstein struggled to stop Doomsday II. Trivia *Despite being the main character of the comics and series, Frankenstein Jr. is said to be stronger than his older version. *The creators has stated that Dr. Zing, Mechanic, Dr. Mandarin, Frankenstein X, Vain & Dr. Magnus Mysterious are Frankenstein's greatest foes. *The Locust is an organization that has their eyes set on Frankenstein and tries to kill him because of him ruining their plans. They have tried to get him to side with them but he stays with the heroes. *On the poll of the Top 10 Most Popular Characters (2011), Frankenstein ranked #2 as Nuke was ranked first. #Nuke #Frankenstein #The Ravine #Jen #Dr. Zing #Percy #Frankenstein X #The Vendetta #The Bonecrusher #Clownface *Frankenstein is depicted similar as he is depicted compared to all of his appearances in the media. He has always been seen as somewhat bold, brave & kind-natured. * The Frankenstein comic/TAS character inspired a 2011 version of Frankenstein, by GMoneyLive & drawn by Emblem64 for Frankenstein By Night Category:FBN characters Category:TAS characters Category:Protagonists